1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable containers, such as toolboxes, having a handle and a locking mechanism for locking a cover of the portable container in a closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Known portable containers, such as toolboxes, have a base and a cover pivotally attached thereto for movement between an open position in which access to an interior space of the base is permitted and a closed position in which access to the interior space is prevented. In some arrangements, locking mechanisms in the form of latches are provided on one of the cover and the base to secure the cover in the closed position. An example of a conventional locking mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,142.
To facilitate carrying the container, a handle is typically provided on the cover. The handle is usually entirely separate from the locking mechanisms. Thus, it is possible to inadvertently unlatch the cover when carrying the container by the handle, causing the contents to spill out.
It would be desirable to design a container that cannot be opened while being carried by the handle.